A Different Start - Application
by Jarvisan
Summary: How would the season that started it all be different if it had started with 22 different contestants? Well you can find out and be a part of it from Chris's egotistical hosting to Chef's diabolical cooking. See if you can become a part of the new First Season Ever. Right here on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND! Applications are now closed.
1. Application

Hello everyone. Yes, I know SYOC has been done literally thousands of times on here before so what's the harm in another.

So, the thing for this one is that Total Drama is starting again with season 1 but with characters that all you readers out there submit. Basically, it will be the same challenges with some details changed here and there and in some cases a different order to keep things semi fresh. In essence, what would Total Drama Island be like with a completely different cast and a different outlook. I hope that's interesting enough for all of you.

* * *

A template for application is down below but submit to me whatever you feel is necessary to say about your character, just remember to be clear in your detail. Finally let's get some mandatory rules for your application, some obvious, some not as obvious. 

1\. No Mary Sues or Gary Stus. (Obvious)

2\. Do not just blatantly copy and paste a character from the canon cast under a different name. E.g Copying all of Heather's traits and then calling her Rachel. (Obvious)

3\. PM me your applications. These are supposed to be kept secret from readers. (Obvious)

4\. If I reject you feel free to try again. I'll tell you why you were so you can work from there to try again. (Not as obvious)

5\. There will be updates every couple of days for applications and new info for you all until we have a full 22 campers. (Not as obvious)

6 and Final. Keep it to one character application per submitter unless I give an update that says otherwise. Don't flood me with multiple OC's for me to choose from you in one go.

* * *

Below is a template if you want to use it. If you have your own though, I'm happy for you to use that one instead. Please N/A if certain aspects don't apply to your character. E.g Doesn't wear jewellery in Jewellery section.

PERSONAL INFO

Name:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Sexuality:

Voice:

Hobbies:

Family:

Background Info:

Social Life: 

PHYSICAL TRAITS

Height:

Weight:

Body Shape:

Skin Tone:

Eyes:

Hair:

Other Facial Features:

Body Features: 

CLOTHING

Headwear:

Upper Body:

Lower Body:

Jewellery:

Swimwear:

Sleep Attire: 

COMPETITION RELATED

Talents:

Weaknesses:

General Likes:

General Dislikes:

Fears/Phobias:

Food Likes:

Food Dislikes:

Allergies:

Plans for $100,000:

Why Apply: 

AUDITION TAPE

* * *

If you have any further information about your character that seems important and doesn't apply to any of the things in this template tack it on in an 'Additional Info' section.

Furthermore, here are some things to note related to me and this story in general. 

1\. I'm British so I spell things differently. E.g I don't spell colour without 'U'. Don't bring me up on things like that. However, grammar mistakes I'm happy to be corrected on. This also means I run on GMT so be aware of that if timezone affects how long it takes for me to respond to you.

2\. I'll have no schedule for uploading. I have a life and other responsibilities. I'll upload chapters as frequently as I can but only when I'm happy with them. Quality over quantity bro.

3\. I'm happy to be PM'd if you want to talk in general about whatever. Don't be shy to talk to me. I promise I'm polite and I'll respond to any and all inquiries/messages.

Finally, all that's left to say is who will be our contestants on the this very season? Find out right here on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!


	2. Applications Update

Hello everyone. This is an update for those of you interested in applying and have already applied.

First of all, I'm taken aback by the amount of response this application has got so far. If I had accepted everyone who's applied so far, I'd only be 2 short of a full cast of 22, so thank you to everyone for who's applied. I'm honestly grateful for every individual person who's applied, even if I've rejected your application it stills warms me to know you want to be a part of this with me and I hope you'll stay with me all the way.

* * *

Now for those of you applying I've some things to clear up regarding enquiries I've had about the application:

1\. Voice – This is the most common enquiry. This just means their style of speech or the way they talk. Here are some examples to help you understand.

Harold has a deep yet nasally quality to his voice. He speaks very breathily with the occasional pubescent voice crack.

Dawn is very soft spoken and rarely raises her voice. She speaks slightly melodically.

2\. Background Info – Important life events that have shaped how your character has become.

3\. Yes you may use OC's that are being used in other stories. Might seem lazy to some, but if they're a good character, I want to see what I can do with them.

4\. You may still suggest ideas for your character even after they have already been accepted. PM me your ideas and I'll consider them. Ultimately though, I am making the final decisions on what gets written or not.

In the meantime, here are your accepted contestants for the new year and their submitters.

* * *

MALES

Anton Jackson – _Michaelfang9_

Deon Hoskin – _LeFabulosoWriter_

Gabriel Peterson – _Omakin_

Griff Jackson – _Totaldramafan04_

Jeffrey Mortimer – _DarkJeneral_

Kevin Conner – _prestoncampbell2001_

Zveif Martollos – _Norbus95_

 _ **~ 4 Vacant Spots ~**_

FEMALES

Claire Ricci – _Bloodylilcorpse_

Dianne Matthews – _Liz The Sweet Writer_

Farah Johar – _The Boulder 027_

Jela Roberts – _Lul-taytayy_

Joey Van Ponce – _Pierana_

Kali Dulal – _POMForever_

 _ **~ 5 Vacant Spots ~**_

* * *

I'm not stating their personalities because why would I do that? I want my readers to go in with an untainted outlook and form their own opinions on the characters. However, potential new applicant, you may then ask how will I know how to craft my OC to something that you're looking for and that I'm happy with. Don't worry I'm putting pointers below to help you out.

1\. NO MORE MASTER MANIPULATORS OR MASTER FLIRTERS. I'm done with that. This doesn't mean you don't send villainous or mean-spirited characters. Just no more of their skills or dominant traits being good at manipulation or flirting.

2\. Check that your characters personality is not all over the place. I understand wanting multiple facets to a character but keep it clear and consistent and give me room to develop your character. Also make sure it matches the stereotype your trying to write for.

3\. Nerdy and eccentric characters are welcome. I seem to be lacking applications for them at the moment. Just to clarify, what I mean by eccentric is a character with notable quirks or qualities that are uncommon but are still grounded in reality. Please do not make your character defy logic, physics or biology. They can be cartoony, since it's a cartoon, but not demi-gods.

You don't have to follow these pointers, but please bare them in mind. Point 3 is the least important so if it doesn't apply to what you wanted to send in, don't worry about it. I'll still read all submissions.

Same as before, all submission via PM and I'll keep you all informed as we go on. Hope you're looking forward to the FIRST EVER SEASON, right here of TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!


	3. The Final Cast

Hello everyone. This is the final update for this application page as I'm pleased to announce that we have a full cast of characters. Here they are with their creators below.

* * *

MALES

Anton Jackson – _Michaelfang9_

Conor Fox – _MaxGentlman1_

Deon Hoskin – _LeFabulosoWriter_

Edward Benton – _That Turtle Chick_

Gabriel Peterson – _Omakin_

Griff Jackson – _Totaldramafan04_

Jeffrey Mortimer – _DarkJeneral_

Kevin Conner – _prestoncampbell2001_

Nick Misters – _Jonny Pickles_

Tristan Kelly – _TheSansMan_

Zveif Martollos – _Norbus95_

FEMALES

Claire Ricci – _Bloodylilcorpse_

Dianne Matthews – _Liz The Sweet Writer_

Farah Johar – _The Boulder 027_

Jela Roberts – _Lul-taytayy_

Joey Van Ponce – _Pierana_

Kali Dulal – _POMForever_

Mayra Dixon – _Rainpath of Thunderclan_

Ria Strider – _Yammcie_

Rose Velvet – _Girldog321_

Velma Wesley – _ThorBringTheThunder_

Yamazaki Fujin – _zombiefear101_

* * *

Like before, I'm not stating their personalities due to wanting my readers to keep an untainted view of all the new characters. However, if any of the creators have any ideas, not matter how small for their characters, I'm open to hearing them. However, like before all final decisions will be made by me.

Speaking of which starting tomorrow (It's about 10:15pm in England when I post this), I will be organising everything for the story in terms of teams and story arcs. If I had to put a timespan, I assume it will take around a week for me to have everything mapped out to my liking. Please be patient with me as I do want to take the time to make sure this story turns out well.

Furthermore, for those who applied and were unsuccessful, I'm sorry you couldn't have a character of your creation play a part but I hope that you'll still stick with me and carry on reading when the story does come out. I'm still incredibly grateful that you took the time to apply in the first place.

Finally, all that's left to say is the wait is on for the premiere episode of TV's next big reality show! Who will come out on top? Who will be sent home early? What kind of juicy drama will our contestants bring? All this and so much more right here on THE FIRST EVER SEASON of…

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

ISLAND!


End file.
